This invention relates to a tow bar assembly having an adjustable hitching device adapted to firmly engage a portion of a vehicle being towed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,174 a tow bar assembly is disclosed which comprises sliding lock means comprising jaw means and a hook means adapted to engage a flat portion or plate means of the towed vehicle. The sliding lock means is tightened against the plate means by a rotating screw and linkage assembly. Although the tow bar assembly operates satisfactorily to engage and tow the towed vehicle, the engagement is rigid. It is desirable to provide a degree of flexability in a tow bar assembly. Furthermore, in the patented assembly, the engagement operation between towing and towed vehicles is somewhat complicated by the adjustment of the rotating screw and linkage assembly of the sliding lock means.